Rolling girl
by Khryztal Dark
Summary: Crona es una chica que constantemente sufre bullying en la escuela debido a su timidez y a sus "errores". Desea terminar con todo por su propia cuenta, sin saber que sus amigos siempre han estado ahí para ayudarla. /One-shot, songfic, AU y con ligero KidxCrona.


Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores. Hago aparición nuevamente para dejarles un songfic one-shot. Es con la canción de Miku llamada como este fic: "**Rolling girl**"  
Siempre he adorado esta canción porque me identifico con ella, y hace algunas semanas escuché el fandub en español y me encantó.  
También, al ver el video, de repente me imagine a Crona y decidí escribir.

Está como pan recién salido del horno, porque hace algunos minutos lo escribí. Espero les guste y recuerden, digan NO al bullying .

**Soul Eater y personajes creados por Atsushi Okubo **_(Hey, ¿ya saben que el manga termina el siguiente mes? ;A;)_  
**Canción Rolling girl creada por yowaka **_(algo así se llama, no recuerdo bien)_** e interpretada por Miku Hatsune.**  
**Fandub interpretado por HaruhiePROJECT **_(Actualmente ya no existe esa cuenta, pero se creó una nueva, y no recuerdo cuál es.)_  
**Idea e historia escrita por mí.**

* * *

**Rolling girl**

Una mañana soleada cae sobre Death City.

Todos disponen a salir de sus hogares para trabajar, y los jóvenes a estudiar.

En un peculiar apartamento, una chica se levanta de la cama sin ánimos.

Se pone el uniforme, desayuna y toma sus cosas.

Se dirige hacia la puerta y se congela frente a ella. Indecisa por girar o no la perilla.

En su mente, risas se escuchan, haciendo eco y resonando repetidamente sin parar.

Su cuerpo se estremece y comienza a temblar. Algunas lágrimas humedecen su rostro, pero inmediatamente las seca.

Con una mirada decidida, se repite a sí misma "_Hoy es un nuevo día. Esta vez lo haré bien_".

Gira la perilla y sale de su hogar hacia la escuela.

_**La chica que rodando está, siempre viendo lo inalcanzable.**_

_**Sus sueños siguen dentro de ella. Molestando están. Molestando están.**_

A un par de cuadras logra divisar Shibusen. Sin embargo, su cuerpo comienza a temblar nuevamente.

Sus pasos se hacen pesados. Siente como si sus piernas le dejaran de responder poco a poco.

Pero, sin rendirse, continúa caminando hacia su destino.

A lo lejos, algunas risas logra escuchar.

Decide ignorarlas.

Cuando está a punto de cruzar el umbral, siente un dolor en su espalda e inmediatamente cae al suelo.

Risas alrededor es lo que escucha.

Con los ojos humedecidos, decide levantarse y caminar hacia su salón, ignorando todo lo que hay alrededor.

"_Todo estará bien_." Se repite una y otra vez, dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

_**Se dice: "Problemas ya no habrá." Pero, ¿dónde quedaron las palabras?**_

_**Más fallas, más fallas. Una vez que vea otro error, ella nuevamente volverá a girar.**_

Crona es una chica que ingresó a Shibusen hace algunos meses.

Es demasiado tímida, y siempre se refugia en las esquinas de los salones. Sin embargo, ha podido hacer algunos amigos.

Pero, por culpa de esa misma timidez, Crona es víctima del abuso escolar.

Al principio sus compañeros de clase simplemente se burlaban de ella.

Pero con el tiempo, las burlas se hicieron insultos, y éstos se convirtieron poco a poco en golpes.

Maka, su única mejor amiga le aconseja con avisar a los profesores de su situación.

Pero ella se niega. Dice que es su culpa por ser descuidada.

Su timidez la convierte en una persona insegura de todo, insegura de sí misma.

Su cuerpo constantemente tiembla, y eso provoca que tropiece seguidamente, o que termine tirando sus cosas.

Y eso mismo provoca que los demás la encuentren como una divertida atracción.

Sus compañeros la hacen tropezar, la empujan para que caiga al piso o para que caigan sus pertenencias, y así ellos puedan burlarse sin control.

Apodos tiene por doquier. Sin embargo Crona les resta importancia.

En los descansos, se dirige al baño para desahogarse, quitarse la frustración de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Lágrimas humedecen sus ojos y rostro.

Odia ver a Maka y sus otros amigos preocupados por ella. Con una sonrisa falsa dice: "_Todo estará bien._"

Pero no es así.

Ella desea que todo termine. Desea que el dolor que los demás le provocan desaparezca.

Desea que todo esté bien.

Al secar sus lágrimas, se repite a sí misma: "_Ya no cometeré errores, y así me dejarán en paz._"

Pero, cada vez que intenta no cometer errores, siempre uno nuevo aparece, y esos errores la hacen desear desaparecer.

_**Otra vez, otra vez. Si me dejas sé que ésta vez me voltearé.**_

_**Si ella dijo, ella dijo: "Todo lo que quiero es no cometer errores."**_

_**-¿Estás bien?**_

_**-Creo que aún no.**_

_**Aún no logro ver el propósito de esto.**_

_**Quisiera dejar de respirar.**_

-Déjanos ayudarte.- Suplica Maka.

-No pueden. Es algo que debo hacer yo misma.- Responde siempre Crona.

Sin embargo, las risas, las voces, las frases que sus compañeros le dicen, siempre en su cabeza están, haciéndola dudar si será capaz de terminar su sufrimiento.

_**La chica que rodaba está, más allá del final del color.**_

_**Una voz que oye una y otra vez, se llega a mezclar, se llega a mezclar.**_

Al finalizar las clases, Crona es la primera en salir el salón.

Corre sin detenerse hasta la puerta, pero siempre hay alguien que la espera.

La llevan al patio trasero de la escuela, le despojan de sus pertenencias y sin piedad, sus compañeros comienzan a golpearla durante algunos minutos.

Al principio, Crona solía pedir ayuda a algún alma que se encontrara alrededor. Sin embargo, nadie la ayudó.

Ahora, no pide ayuda. No grita, no suplica piedad. Sabe que jamás la escucharán.

Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y cubre su rostro con sus brazos, para evitar que le golpeen el rostro.

Los chicos detienen los golpes y, satisfechos, se retiran.

Sin embargo, algunos deciden quedarse.

Levantan a la pelirosa del suelo y sostienen sus brazos.

Un chico se coloca frente a ella, y decidido, lanza un golpe hacia su rostro.

Los otros chicos la dejan caer nuevamente y se retiran rápidamente.

Crona toca su rostro con cuidado, y al remover su mano, ésta se empapa de sangre.

Lágrimas sin control recorren su rostro.

Se levanta del suelo, toma sus cosas y corre de regreso a su hogar.

"_¿Es este mi castigo por ser un error?_" Grita al cielo, esperando alguna respuesta.

_**Se dice: "Problemas ya no habrá". Pero ¿dónde quedaron las palabras?**_

_**Aún así, estuvo bien porque creo que más errores iba a causar y ya no lo podré dejar.**_

Cada día, Crona ocultaba con su asimétrico cabello su rostro. Ya era normal que lo hiciera, pero ahora lucía un poco misteriosa. No dirigía la mirada cada vez que sus amigos le llamaban.

Su amigo Kid decide acompañarla hasta la salida para evitar que alguien le hiciera daño. Pues sabe lo que sufre diariamente.

Al despedirse, sin previo aviso, Kid sujeta el rostro de Crona y lo levanta hacia el suyo.

Su dorada mirada luce impresionada.

Crona empuja un poco a Kid y corre rápidamente.

El joven supo por qué Crona ocultaba su rostro bajo su cabello.

Algunas puntadas del lado derecho, sobre su piel se distinguían. Y un doloroso moretón, disimulado gracias a un poco de maquillaje, en su ojo había.

"_¿Hasta dónde ha llegado esto?_" Maldice con furia Kid.

_**Otra vez, otra vez. De un modo u otro rodando estaré.**_

_**Si ella dijo, ella dijo: "Todo lo que quiero es no cometer errores."**_

_**-¿Estás bien?**_

_**-Solo un poco más.**_

_**Y al final podré ver algo más allá de esto.**_

_**Quisiera dejar de respirar.**_

Otro día de clases llega.

Crona entra al salón, pero esta vez nadie pronunció palabra alguna.

Sin darle importancia, toma su respectivo asiento.

Las clases pasan, pero hay algo extraño.

Nadie molesta a la pelirosa. Solo una que otra burla a lo lejos escucha.

El día termina, y como siempre, Crona es la primera en abandonar el salón.

_**Otra vez, otra vez. Si me dejas se que esta vez me voltearé.**_

_**Si ella dijo, ella dijo, que lo que deseaba era estar siempre contigo**_.

Sin embargo, alguien la sostiene del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar.

Al voltear, se encuentra con la mirada de su amiga Maka.

-_Alguien te espera_.- Le dice mientras la dirige hacia el patio.

Una vez allí, encuentra a sus únicos amigos.

Todos la miran. Ella se estremece.

Maka suelta su mano y se reúne con los demás.

Crona los mira confundida, esperando alguna explicación.

-_¿Qué es lo que deseas?_- Pregunta Kid.

Crona vacila. No sabe qué responder, así que el silencio reinó.

Kid se acerca a Crona, y sin dudarlo, la sostiene fuertemente en sus brazos, refugiándola de todo, haciéndola sentir a salvo.

Crona se sorprende, y sin saber por qué, comienza a llorar.

_**-¿Estás bien? Todo terminó. Ya es hora de descansar de este infierno.- **_Susurra Kid a su oído, abrazándola con más fuerza.

Ella responde al abrazo, y con la cabeza, niega a la pregunta.

Todos sus amigos se acercan, haciéndole saber que también cuenta con su apoyo.

Crona, por primera vez, se siente a salvo. Se siente querida. Se siente en paz, y se dice a sí misma:

"_**Dejaré de respirar. ¡Ahora!"**_

* * *

Es muy triste, lo sé, pero espero les haya agradado mi one-shot (Yay, el primer one-chot que escribo x3)  
Gracias por leer  
Nos leemos después~


End file.
